deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa Lockhart vs. Akuma
Description Final Fantasy 7 vs. Street Fighter! A combination of incredible strength with a dose of deadly abilities makes a dangerous foe. Interlude Boomstick: Normally, if a character is strong, durable and fast, they don't have much potent abilities. Wiz: Unlike these two. Boomstick: Tifa Lockhart, Final Fantasy's female brawler. Wiz: And Akuma, the Master of the Fist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these characters weapons, statistic and abilities to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tifa Lockhart Boomstick: We've already explained her backstory before, so let's move onto her equipment. Wiz: Tifa can have quite a lot of gloves. the normal Leather Glove, Metal Knuckle, Mythril Claw, Grand Glove, Tiger Fang, Diamond Knuckle, Dragon Claw, Crystal Glove, Motor Drive, Platinum Fist, Kaiser Knuckle... Boomstick: But her most useful gloves are the Premium Heart, Master's Fist and Powersoul. Powersoul doubles her power when she's near death, and quadruples her in power in a Death Sentence. Master's Fist doubles the damage output of any status ailment she's under, and the Premium Heart makes her stronger as her Limit Break gauge fills. Wiz: Tifa's Limit Breaks include rapid punches - explosive throwdowns and making Dolphins hit people. Yeah, creative. She also wields Materia - but that's pretty much optional. She could have all of which if you made her that way, but generally she likes to carry Fire and Ice Materia based on Dissidia.With this she can manipulate the said elements. Boomstick: She wears a ribbon on her arm that protects her from posion and paralysis. She wears this in respect of Aerith... Wiz: She also most likely wears the Minerva Band to defend herself from Fire and Ice. That all said, let's get to her feats. Boomstick: She can throw the gigantic Weapons around like nothing - and fucking body-slam them! Even the Diamond Weapon, which weighs over a million tonnes. This was calculated at over island-busting levels of force. She also did this at speeds of other Mach 80 - making her combat speed at least Mach 82. She's superior to Odin - a summon who could split a cloud at hypersonic speeds - calculated at nearly 3 teratons of TNT equivalent. She, like all party members, also tanked the Ultimate Weapons awakening, calculated at 351 petatons of force. Multi Continent level. Wiz: Hell, it's dying energy was over 2 petatons alone. Also, the Whirlwind Mazes wind was nearly Mach 400. Comparing this to the Party's speed, we get almost exactly Mach 100. Boomstick: She doesn't exactly have to many weaknesses, but she lacks much speed or versatility for her tier. Akuma Death Battle Conclusion Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Street Fighter Vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles